Forget My Past
by enternity1995
Summary: AU  AU.  "From now on your my pet."


**_Yes I know I have to stop making anymore, but I won't mae any promises. _**

**_Ideas are the ocean, it will never end._**

**_Please Enjoy this Fic too._**

* * *

><p><em>"Ichigo, Wake up."<em>

_Opening his eyes, a women with orange curly hair was smiling at him. It made him happy to see her this way, knowing that she'd always be with him. He knew she would never leave him even if they were seperated, and sent woerlds apart from each other, no matter what the cost was he knew that she would find a way to be with him._

_"Good morning, Ichigo," she said, the smile never leaving her face._

_"Where's the old man?" he asked, worrying that he's idiotic father would try to attack._

_"I came to tell that we're leaving."_

_"Eh? What do you mean?" he asked, sitting up from his bed. _

_"Good- bye Ichigo." the woman said, getting up and waving her hand as she walked out of his room._

_"WAIT!" he yelled,"MOM!_

Waking up with a start, Ichigo looked around his room. The woman in his dream. He wasn't sure why he kept on dreaming about his deceased mother. But how could he, after her death that's all he could think had been five years since his mother had died. He didn't like the feeling of her leaving him, and never come back. It broke his heart.

He shook his head, to get rid of these dark thoughts. Suprised that his father hadn't come in threw his window and try to wake him up._ I guess it's going to be a good day._ Raising the covers that were on hime, Ichigo got off the bed and stretched yawning during the process. He walked to the door of his room,opened it and walked out to take a warm shower. Making sure that his sisters were still asleep, the orange haired kid walked back into his room.

Taking out his middle school uniform, Ichigo got dressed. After finishing he left his home and headed for his school, hoping he wouldn't have to run into any that he minded, most of the time it help him blow off some steam.

* * *

><p>Two voices stopped him from his destination. One he could tell was a little kids voice, but the other was very soft, so he couldn't tell if the person was whispering or not. Turning his head to the right, he was two figures.<p>

"Why are you crying?"

"B-Because momma and poppa can't see me." The little boy cried, tears streaming down his face. Ichigo reconized that the boy was dead, because the bottom half of his body looked faded.

"I see."

"And I f-feel l-lonely."

"I guess I have no other choice then..."

"EH?"

"Would you like it if I were your friend?"

"Would you? Really?" The boy shouted, his face changing into a happy one.

"Hai, I'll come here everyday and play with you."

"Really! Can we play right now?"

"Gomen, but I can't play now I have to go somewhere."

"Hai! Then please come back as fast as ossible." that siad, the little soul ran towards a park." I'll se you later!"

Ichigo, who was watching the situation, stared at tha retreiving figure, he was trying to figure out something. BUt the there was no conclusion, all this time he had tought that he was the only one who could see spirits.

"It's not poite to listen to other people's conversation."Turning around at the voice, he was met with a pair of angered stormy grey eyes.

Ichigo felt his eyes go wide when he saw that angered look turn even angrier. But, to be honest he found that expression to be cute.

She had creamy a fair looking skin. And for someone her age, she had a nice build too, since he was starting to hit that age, Ichigo couldn't help but check her body out, And boy did he- from whathe could tell she had nice shapely looking legs. This girl had more of a figure than than highschool girl. It looked like she had a narrowed waist, wearing a skirt it gave way to her firm butt. Her breasts were a full and firm. Her hair was what suprised him the most, it was a dark, rich honey that fell just above her shoulders. But to be fair, what caught his attention the most were her eyes. They were the color of storm clouds, beautiful yet sad.

Unfortunately, Ichigo's gazing eyes ended, when the said pair of eyes were staring right into his chocolate brown ones."Eh? Gomen."

"What's you name?" she asked/

"K-Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo replied._ Did I just stutter?_

"I see," raising a hand to her chin, the young girl closed her eyes. She tapped her foot lightly on the ground, crossing he arm underneath the her other arm."I have to give you a consequence."

"WHAT?" he yelled, taking astep back, and dropping his school bag.

"My name is Inoue Orihime," ignoring his yell, the girl named Orihime started to walk towards him.

"Eh?" Noticing that she was tarting to get closer, Ichigo started to walk back, each step she took. But was suddenly stopped by a wall behind him, he was thinking about climbing over it, when a pair of small, soft hands grbbed both his. It seemed she had clasped his hands between hers.

"From now on..."raising her head, Orihime showed him one of her special attacks. Her smile,"Your my new pet, okay."

"HELL NO!" Ichigo yelled, trying to release the grip she had on his hands." WHY TTHE HELL DO I HAVE TO BE YOUR PET?"

"Because," Orihime replied, letting go of one of his hands, and putting it on her right hip."You were eavsdropping."

Closing his eys, Ichigo tried to calm down. But the more he replayed the situation the more unrelaed he felt.

"So what do you say Ichigo-chan~" A tick appeared on his forehead.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he yelled, trying to catch his breathe, Ichigo rasied one of his now released hands to his chest and glared at the grinning girl.

"But it sounds so cute." she cooed, a blush appeared at that comment.

"So what? And I am not going to be your pet."

To Ichigo's suprise, she started to cry. Not knowing what to do he tried to stop her, but seem to have made it worse. He looked around making sure no one was looking. Even the he was the most feared deliquent in his are, he did not want to be seen with a pretty girl like her crying.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this," he continued turning his head to the side, making sure nodot was looking," I'll be your goddamn pet, now would you stop crying already?"

"Hai!" she replied, her smile immedeatily.

The she started to walk until she was at the pole, where the whole situation started, and turned aroung to face him. She was observing his expression, and was happy to see the dumbstruck look on his face.

"Right here!: she shouted, looking at Ichigo." We meet right here!"

Seeing the nod of his head, she ran back towards him, and stood right in front os his tall figure. She got on the tips of her toes, and grabbed his school colar.

"What the-?"

Giving him a peck on his cheek, Orihime wave good-bye and ran the same direction the other spirit ram a blushing Ichigo, gaping at her retrieving figure.

"Eh,,,,GAH! I HATE FUCKIN HATE HER! DAMMIT NOW I'M LATE!

Ichigo knew that, from now on his middle school year wasn't going to be boring anymore.

Thanksto that girl,

_Inoue Orihime_


End file.
